


When Finrod Met Amarië

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finrod hated going to family gatherings now that Turgon was obsessed with a girl and he was all alone. He assumed Auntie Anairë's birthday party would be just the same, at least until she ran into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Finrod Met Amarië

**Author's Note:**

> I have the pet theory that Anairë and Amarië are somehow related.

Finrod was bored. He had been at this party for hours now, and so far, all of his cousins were ignoring him, his siblings were too little to be fun, and he didn't understand what the adults were talking about. It was Auntie Anairë's birthday, and everybody else was having fun. As he continued to sulk in the corner, he was very angry at everybody. It wasn't fair really that he was all alone; if only Uncle Fëanor was here by now with his cousins then he would have somebody to play with. Or even if Turgon wasn't now infatuated with that Vanya girl, then he'd have somebody to play with. But Turgon was now following her around and had forgotten all about him.

And so far, none of the guests were entertaining. Yes, Anairë's family was mostly here, and Turgon and Fingon had managed to get invites for some of their friends, but nobody that interested him. They were all so boring. As he sat there scowling, he didn't notice the girl running in his direction until she slammed into him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" she was quite pretty, he thought as she spoke. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to knock into you, it's just that it's so boring here and I was trying to have fun."

He smiled. Finally, somebody that thought like he did. "I'm fine. Do you want to go play? I was just sitting here being bored by myself, but if you wanted to, we could go play in the yard."

She nodded eagerly, "That sounds great! What's your name? I'm Amarië."

"I'm Finrod," he smiled as wide as he could. "Are you related to Auntie Anairë?"

She nodded again, "She's my mom's sister. We were running late today because I wanted to bring Losse –she's my dog – but Mommy said we couldn't. So then I tried to hide her in the wagon, but that didn't work either. Then I got in trouble with Mommy, but I don't really care because Daddy laughed and said it was funny. Are your parents here?"

Finrod thought he had finally found somebody that was like him. "Yes, my father is Uncle Fingolfin's brother. So we all had to come today. Do you want to go see if we can play out in the yard?"

"Yes! Let's go ask now," as she grinned, he noticed that she appeared to be missing her two front teeth. Somehow, this only made her look cuter. Grinning back, he grabbed her hand as they ran towards where the adults were all sitting. Suddenly, it no longer mattered that Turgon was ignoring him, or that his cousins were running late, or that he had no idea what the adults were talking about. He had a new friend, and they were going to have so much fun.


End file.
